The present invention relates to a modular store fixture system designed to display packaged goods in multiple sections with each section having a plurality of trays and shelves to store and dispense the products on display.
A modular store fixture system of this type is disclosed in copending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 833,586, filed July 9, 1986, and 015,147 filed Feb. 17, 1987. The contents of these two applications are incorporated herein by reference.
In the known modular store fixture system, a product presentation is obtained which is based on the rate of sale, making for better management of the category. The system is provided with a plurality of of C-shaped rigid frame members, each having two horizontal arms and a vertical spine connecting the two arms. A plurality of rigid spacer elements connect the frame members together in a spaced apart parallel relationship and trays or shelves for holding merchandise to be displayed are mounted between successive spines or vertical members. Each of the spines or vertical members comprises side surfaces having a series of aligned holes spaced apart at center-to-center distances of about 1/2". Tray and shelf display assemblies coact with the aligned holes to be mounted in place.
The display assemblies disclosed in the known store fixture systems have a front, a rear, a base and side support members on both sides of the base. Means are provided which project from the side support members for engaging the aligned holes to retain the display assembly in place between two vertical members with the front facing outwardly.